Hazar Ottomanismball
Hazar Ottomanismball is the new Ottoman ideology that emerged during times of intense Turkish nationalism and Islamic revivalism. The ideology is the evolution of Neo Ottomanism. It must not be confused with the original Ottomanist ideology that came as a reaction of the Tanzimat era and was liberal and reformist. Hazar Ottomanism is an Islamic conservative ideology overall. Main idea Hazar Ottomanism is an Islamic conservative and revivalist movement. It believes that muslims are an unified nation and that the Turkish through their Ottoman history and culture in the past are the ones able to lead the ummah in partnership with the other muslims. Although in the future it became explicitly anti democracy and strictly islamist, the ideology had its origin in traditional turkish conservatism, usually opposed to "secular authoritarianism", in which political islamism used to be reppressed in order to guarantee the stability of the secular state. Based on an early erdoganist political view, a neo ottomanist emphasis mixed with revanchist and irredentist sentiments led to a more radical interpretation of Islam as a central instrument in this context. An anti western sentiment grew, but mostly opposed to it culturally and to what it used to be in the past, the ottomanists had no intention of ending capitalism and its pillars around the world, rather they wanted to be a part of it, and dispute it with the others. A conservative islam would be what would give the turks the strength to return to their past glory, while islamic historical progress was ignored. In its ideological development, it focused on the support of a hardcore form of Sunni Islamism, in uniting muslims into a Pan Islamic Caliphate and that a neo conservative form of Ottoman islam would be the answer for all problems. Although in the past the Ottomans expressed progressive and relaxed feelings towards islam that would certainly be considered heresies to these ottomanists. The support for every Islamic separatism and independence of muslims from other countries was also a key part of it, though historically the Ottomans have cooperated mostly with Western and American interests in order to prevent socialist revolutions in the third world. Ottomanism is very imperialist, it had as a main objective expand to all former lands that old Islamic empires occupied, ignoring the current contexts and focusing on holy wars against Christian countries like Greece, Serbia and Armenia. It also says that muslim countries who refuse to join their jihad are impure. It is very fascist too, but mostly clerical fascist by nature, being associated with an Islamic form of nationalism mixed with the Turkish one based on the rule of all of the Islamic world. No other form of nationalism is allowed beside the Islamic one. Ethnic nationalism is considered heresy, the only focuses is on muslims as a group. Though it has an important element of Turkish nationalism inside it as was already said. This is considered by many as just a form of Turkish imperialism but legitimated toward islam, though officially it is exclusively Islamic nationalist. It wasn’t accepted inside Turkey at all by the entire of the population and many Turkish republics and groups revolted against the Ottoman government. The ideology isn’t accepted by all Muslims too, and has many haters. Exporting the ideas The Ottomans tried to export their ideology to all of the Islamic wold as they claimed to be the legitimate caliphs of it. By this, their sponsored ideas went by financed mosque construction and imans, their influence was accepted by most part of conservative muslims. However they also were very hated by other muslim with socialist, nationalist or revolutionary tendency. These ideas had influence in the Arab world, Pakistan and muslim countries of the Southeast Asia The concepts Soft Ottomanism Two concepts developed as the Ottomans claimed to be the caliphs of Islam and thus the only real representantives of the religion. The first one is Soft Ottomanism, that is a concept based on the recognition of Ottoman islamic authority and religious cultural influence of the same. Countries who follow Soft Ottomanism are Ottoman best allies and affiliated with their religious and political agenda, meanwhile they still keep a national rule. They are mostly Islamic monarchies with limited Islamic democracy. Examples: Greater Pakistanball, Empire of Pakistanball, Ahmadani Pakistanball, Islamic Republic of Egyptball. Hard Ottomanism The second concept is Hard Ottomanism, that is a concept based on a Pan Islamic Caliphate and one unified country composed of all islamic countries. Different from national governments affialited with the Ottoman sphere, hard ottomanists want a physical union between their countries and the Ottoman caliphate in Turkey. They are extremely anti nationalist and socialist. Many hard ottomanist are jihadist movements within regions of conflicts. They are usually characterized as violent extremists and intolerants. The Hard Ottomanists are not tolerated anywhere in the world, And the ottomans were hated because of their support to Hard Ottomanist Groups in Yugoslavia, Albania, Syria, Palestine, North Africa, Yemen, Iran, Pakistan, India, China, Myanmar, Thailand, Philippines, Indonesia and Malaysia Examples: Rohingya Caliphateball, Malayan Sultanaterawr, United Malay Statesball, Uyghur Sultanateball, Mongol Sultanateball. Anti Ottomanism Due to its anti nationalist stance and also anti communist, Hazar Ottomanism was the enemy of many Arab nationalist entities and also to Iranian Shia countryballs that considered Ottomans as imperialists and corrupted muslims. As an answer to Soft and Hard Ottomanism, a counter branch named Anti Ottomanism developed. Anti Ottomanists considered Ottomans as corrupts and just Turkish imperialists with no respect for other people or Islam besides its use to their political agenda. Also nationalists hated Ottomanism because on it there was no place for national unity between muslims and other religious groups as a nation. According to Anti Ottomanists, the Ottomans and the Turks have no right over the Islamic world and the religion. They defend that each muslim country is an independent nation able to determinate itself the way they want inside the ummah independent of what the Turkish think. Anti Ottomanists were usually socialists and left wing nationalists, but wahhabis and other salafists plus some right wing liberals also followed this line and hated the Ottomans. Examples: Greater Arabball, Salehi Iranball, New Ba'athist Syriaball, Khomeinist Iranball, Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball, Free Indonesiaball, National People’s Republic of Albaniaball. Category:Pro-Ottoman Category:Ottoman Category:Turkish-speaking Category:Turkeyball Category:Monarchist Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Kebab defender Category:Fascist Category:Pro-Fascist Category:Ideologyball Category:Caliphate